


Cottontail Chocolate Shoot

by steterismylife



Series: Steterismylife Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Dress Up, M/M, Photo Shoots, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steterismylife/pseuds/steterismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Easter is always something that needs chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cottontail Chocolate Shoot

Stiles stood in the living room under an arch of flowers with bunny ears on. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this…” He frowned to Peter who was talking to a photographer.

 

"Stiles, you know you love me." He winked to him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

 

"Peter Hale, just because I love you doesn’t mean you get to dress me up in a bunny costume just to take pictures of me smeared in chocolate." Stiles shifted as the shorts with the bunny tail attached was riding up slightly. He leaned down to fix the socks that were put onto him also.

 

"You’ll look so delicious. Good enough to eat up. Ravish practically." He winked to Stiles while smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes again before he glanced to the side then down to move his feet on the mat under him.

 

"You’re making me hate Easter…" Stiles grumbled as he fixed the ears before they slipped off his head.

 

"Yeah right, you love me too much and all the chocolate I get you today is your favorite thing.” He winked again to Stiles who rolled his eyes in response.

 

Stiles took the syrup that someone handed to him. He looked around to see a few more people were walking around getting things ready. He glanced over to Peter who was being stripped naked to have a bow tie tied around his neck and black booty shorts. He bit his lip before looking away from the man. He smoothed his hand over his stomach a bit before letting the slightly cold syrup drip onto his stomach. He gasped softly, as the syrup slowly dripped down onto the white booty shorts he was wearing.

 

Peter glanced to him and smiled slightly as he watched Stiles begin to spread the chocolate all over himself. “Are you ready for yours?” Someone asked Peter who nodded.

 

There was a lot of silence for a while, as all they heard was the squish of syrup upon an object. Peter looked at the decoration of his body, syrup in places that were preferred to be licked. He glanced at Stiles who had his stomach covered and also arms before he went to put swirls on his cheeks, causing Peter to chuckle.

 

“Why are you so adorable?” Peter asked. He walked over to him and slid a finger through the chocolate on Stiles’ chest, to smear it on Stiles’ lips. Stiles made a soft sound before licking the syrup off his lips then he glanced to Peter.

 

“Wait, you can’t have chocolate can you??” Stiles frowned softly. “Why are we using it then?” Peter smiled before he kissed him gently. He pulled him close to slip his tongue inside his mouth.

 

“Just smile for the camera. And lick where you see the chocolate.” He said softly as he grabbed his chin to kiss Stiles harder.

 

“Smile?” Stiles asked as he turned to the camera and smiled, before gasping out as he felt the other touch him. Peter skimmed his fingertips over Stiles’ crotch as he leaned and kissed his neck.

 

“I like how you presume I can’t eat chocolate. I am not a dog Stiles.” He licked the chocolate off of Stiles cheek before going to lick some off his chest. “I am not particularly fond of it but if it’s on you then I am glad to accept it.” Peter cooed before kissing Stiles on the lips.

 

Stiles smiled before he rolled his eyes to him. “Guys turn to the camera and smile.” Stiles heard the person speak before they both turned to smile. After the shoot was done Stiles kissed Peter gently on the lips.

 

"Happy Easter." He licked the chocolate syrup that was on Peter’s cheek off.

 

Peter chuckled before he brought him close by the waist. “Right back at you.” He winked before he placed a kiss on his lips.


End file.
